Die Hard
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: A young New York Detective gets unwittingly involved in a fight against an international terrorist plot


_I sat down through all three movies of Die Hard, after which I went to the movie threat re to watch Live Free or Die Hard, and THEN I got home and popped in Ghost in The Shell SAC 2__nd__ Gig, dunno as much of the series as I would like to so you gotta bear with me. It hit me one night and I decided to give it a try. If it's rated well I may very well finish it off.  
_

* * *

****

"Ugh, Jesus.." John grumbled to himself, getting up from his bed. He rubbed at his eyes groggily. Not wanting to start the morning yet. He looked over at his digital clock which rested on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Another day in paradise.." He reached over to the nightstand, his small rectangular glasses rested on top. He put them on gently, not really in a hurry. According to his clock, it was approximately 7:45 A.M. If there was one thing about John, it was that he was surely not a morning person. As he slipped on his undershirt, he wondered if he ought to call Susan, the girl he had gone out with for about a year or so. Though they had recently broke up, Susan insisted they stay friends. Though no matter what was said, John couldn't help but feel uneasy about the friendship.

The phone rang, John could hear it from the living room. It didn't take him too much time to know that the call was coming from his precinct. He made his way to the living room, picking up the lifting the phone receiver.

"Brown speaking.." He mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Detective, this is Captain Brick speaking."

From that moment, John didn't know why, but as he rubbed his temples, listening to the Captain, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy today.

"Brown, we have a situation, I need you to come in early." John gently banged his head backwards against the wall, his eyes rolling up, mouthing 'why'.

"How early?" John asked in a sigh.

"As soon as you can, preferably now." The Captain said bluntly

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what time it is Captain?"

"Brown, if this wasn't important, I wouldn't have bothered calling you at this hour. I need you at the station now." John paused for a moment. He knew that the Captain was right, but the last thing John wanted to do was get to work early and on top of that, have to deal with a situation of urgency. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was little to no reason he shouldn't just go down there early. Little did he know, that once accepting the Captain's order, he would begin to go through a chain of events that would spiral into catastrophe.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour." Without another word, John hung up. He knew the Captain was going to say something else, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He proceeded his morning routine, taking a shower, getting dressed in his usual outfit of white undershirt with a white collared shirt slipped over it, a black tie loosely tied with black black slacks. He walked over to a coffee table in the middle of his living room, slipping on his shoulder holster around his shoulders, one pouch contained his revolver as the other held a few bullets.

He sighed to himself as he made his way towards the door. He reached over to the doorknob but stopped momentarily, he sighed one last time before opening the door and exiting his apartment.

"It's gonna be one of those days.."

John took his time before making his towards the precinct, stopping by a fast food place to get some breakfast. Upon arriving, he parked his hatchback in one of the parking spaces behind the station. Nodding to some of the greeting officers as he passed them on his way inside.

"Brown! What the hell took you so long?" The chief snarled as he watched Brown walk into his office.

"Look, I'm here aren't I?" John replied, folding his arms, while standing in front of the Captain's desk. He then noticed a man with a black suit on sitting across from the Captain, as well as a few other senior officers.

"Who're you?" John asked, not sure what to make of the newcomer.

"My name is Agent Johnson, FBI." The man replied taking out his wallet, flashing his ID. John looked over at the Captain, shaking his head slightly.

"Agent Johnson?" John replied, raising an eyebrow before looking back at the Captain. "I already don't like this."

"Look, I don't know much myself Brown, all I know is is that Agent Johnson asked for you specifically." The Captain then looked over at Agent Johnson. "Well, myself and all of my senior officers are present, do you mind explaining what this is about?"

Agent Johnson simply walked over to the office door, closing it before turning around to face the two. "Gentlemen, we're not sure why, but we've had an encoded message sent to FBI headquarters in the past twenty four hours. We still have yet to decipher who it is that sent the message, but they have clearly threatened the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Now we know this can very well be a hoax, but we also know that this is something that should not and will not be taken lightly. I cannot disclose all of the information that was in the message, but what I can tell you, is that you must be alert. I along with several other agents have been dispatched to select police stations nationwide, providing a silent alert. Everything that I have said here cannot leave this office."

John shook his head, pushing up on his glasses. Needless to say, he was siding with the hoax explanation. As he listened to the agent speak, he couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being watched. He slowly scoped the area outside the Captain's office, looking through the inside glass windows, the officers of the department were all busily walking, typing, processing, keeping to themselves. Suddenly, John began to hear what was helicopter noises outside the windows facing the city, they were faint at first but began to grow louder. He could hear a commotion from the streets below from one of the slightly opened windows and it didn't take long for the others to realize that. The sound of a helicopter was now alarmingly close, John quickly looked around at everyone in the room before acting on instinct.

"Everybody get down!" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping some of the officers outside the room heard him as well. Suddenly shots began to pierce through the walls. Some officers indeed heard him, both inside the office and out, along with the sudden screams, yells and loud gun shots, officers began to dive for cover. Unfortunately some did not and were quickly falling down from gun shot wounds. Agent Johnson reached into his suit jacket, pulling out his gun, trying to fire at the helicopter which was now visible by the increasingly large hole in the wall. Unfortunately, he was quickly hit by the fierce bullets. It wasn't long before the agent fell down back first onto the ground of the office. The bullets shattered through the building for a horrendous three minutes before stopping. It was obvious they weren't done.

John opened his eyes, he looked around, quickly trying to asses the situation so he could make his next move. He saw at least three of the five senior officers dead on the floor.

"Captain Brick! Captain Brick! Brick, where the hell are you?" He frantically called. He listened for a few moments before sighing in relief at a few coughs. The Captain had successfully hid from the barrage of bullets.

"I'm here!" He coughed again, clutching his police issue revolver he had on his holster. "John, what the hell is going on here?!" The Captain asked in confusion and fury.

"Don't look at me Captain, all I know is.." John sighed, looking over at Johnson's body. "...We're gonna need more FBI guys." John shook his head before crawling towards the door coughing, still trying to make sense of all the sudden madness. There were a few pieces of paper fluttering around the office, along with some smoke from the broken pieces of concrete.

"This is insane.." John grumbled to himself before speaking loudly so the others can hear. "Captain, we've got to get out of here! We're sitting ducks if we stay! We've got to just up and run, it's the best we can do!" John knew there wasn't much time before whoever was shooting the gun would be ready to go at it again.

"Damn it!" The Captain cursed, spitting in frustration. "I'm too God damn old for this! Lead the way Detective!" The Captain said. The other senior officers had also taken out there service pistols, loading them. John sighed, taking out his magnum from his shoulder holster. Loading and cocking it before taking a deep breathe.

"Let's get outta here!!" He yelled as loud as he could, getting to his feet, flinging the door open, running as fast as his legs could carry him, the senior officers and Captain following not far behind. "Everybody get the hell off of this floor! Get out of here now!" He yelled again, trying to ignore the few bodies that were littered along the floor of the station. The officers left that hadn't already rushed downstairs, were ready to do so, though as John feared, it wasn't going to be that easy. Almost as soon as John reached the stairs, the lethal sound of the bullets rang again. John turned around and pressed himself against the wall just before the stairs. Some of the officers looked at him in confusion.

"Get down now!!" He yelled again, shoving some of the officers down the stairs with one hand, the other quickly aimed at the firing helicopter. As soon as the last officer rushed down the stairs, he leaped to the side towards the stairs, firing his gun as fast as he could. He then landed roughly onto the stairs, rolling down until he reached the floor. He groaned, regaining his composure, despite aching at his body. He got to his feet, pushing up on his glasses before unloading his revolver, digging into his other holster pocket, getting bullets.

The barrage of bullets continued to pierce the floor above as John continued to load his gun. He looked around. Some of the rookie officers were obviously shaken, other officers were quickly taking initiative. He could see a sergeant hand out riot gear from the riot room.

"I want every God damn gun we've got! Those bastards won't get away with this!" The Captain yelled. It didn't take him very long to assume command once more. John made his way over to the Captain, just as he finished loading the bullets into his magnum.

"Captain, have we got radios working?" John asked, the captain nodded, tossing one to John. The detective clutched it for a while looking at it before looking over to the Captain. "Keep getting everyone ready Captain!" John then made a mad dash up the stairs.

"Brown! Brown!! Where the hell are you going!?" The Captain yelled after him. John quickly clipped the radio to his belt. He quickly ran around to the next flight from where the shot up floor was. With about two more flights, he was right where he wanted to be. John cursed under his breath, seeing that it was locked. He backed away, shooting at the lock twice before giving it a hard kick, forcing the door open. He looked around quickly as he walked out onto the roof. He kept both hands on his magnum, keeping it lowered. He rushed over to one of the edges of the roof. Sure enough, he saw the helicopter below, still shooting at the at the building. He quickly unclipped his radio, pressing the talk button to speak into it.

"Captain, as soon as you get the others in gear, you better find some cover, we need to take that copter out! I don't they they'll hesitate to shoot anyone!" John exclaimed into the radio. He continued to watch the helicopter.

"10-4, now get your ass back down here! It's dangerous up there!" The Captain demanded.

"But Captain I-" Before John could finish, he felt a hard kick to his face, sending him onto the ground. Dropping both his radio and gun. He struggled to get up quickly but was immediately met with a heavily armored man with a ski mask.

"Time to die copper." The man said coldly as he got ready to shoot his assault rifle. John only had seconds to do something before he met his fate. He quickly let out a loud yell, elbowing the gun as hard as he could. The bullet just grazing his cheek, he scrambled to get to his feet quickly grabbing his gun from the ground. The man began to shoot at John but the Detective quickly rolled out of the way. He then quickly fired back, after he unloaded nearly all of his round he stopped. The man had mutliple gun shot wounds, he fell to one knee but shortly got back up, grinning as he lifted his assault rifle once more.

"Damn robots!" He yelled gritting his teeth before aiming and shooting the cyborg right in the forehead, sending him back onto the ground. John panted, wiping his brown.

"That was too close.." He muttered, straightening his glasses. He walked over to the radio he had dropped. "Captain, it's Brown, I'm alright. I'm heading down right now before I get anymore surprises."

"Just get the hell down here before you get yourself killed!" The Captain bellowed. John sighed, clipping his radio to his waist once more.

"That was pretty good for someone who doesn't even have a cyberbrain." John turned around, aiming his gun in the direction of the voice. But there was nobody there. His eyes quickly scoped the area, not sure where the person was.

"Detective Brown." The voice called out. John turned around again to see a woman with purple hair and red eyes, she was holding her own assault rifle and was wearing a heavy suit of some sort. "I'll explain everything later, come on!" The woman ran down the stairs, leading back into the station.

John blinked, he sighed and shook his head, reloading his magnum again as he ran after the woman. "Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.."

The Captain looked over at the stairs, seeing the woman and John hurry down the stairs. "Brown, what the hell happened? And who's this?" John looked at the woman then to the Captain with a shrug.

"Hell if I know Captain, the only thing I know for sure is that she hasn't tried to kill me!"

"Listen, my name is Motoko Kusanagi, I'm with a department you have recently been in contact with Captain Brick, Section Nine. We need to move all of the officers out of here, the terrorists have already planted bombs in the building." She said calmly but urgently. John didn't know what to make of anything that was coming out of the woman's mouth.

"You're the Major!" Before the Captain could say anything else, there was a large explosion which rocked the whole precinct. "Everybody get the hell out of here!!" The Captain shouted. Everyone that was left, hurriedly made their way down the stairs to the last floor. John quickly ran over to the top of the stairs, quickly waving other officer to get out.

"Hurry up! Keep your guard up when you get outside! Make sure to find some cover!" John yelled, he then looked to the Captain but blinked when he didn't see the woman. "Wait, where's that Major woman?" He asked.

"I don't know, but come on! We've got to get out of here!" The Captain replied, running down the stairs himself. John looked around quickly before running down as well. It was utter chaos when John and the Captain arrived outside. On one side of the street, there were a group of terrorists shooting at the police officers who were getting cover from civilian cars and squad cars in front of the precinct. John and the Captain dove behind a nearby squad car with only one light flashing, seeing as the others were shot out.

"What now?" The Captain asked, returning fire with his gun. John cocked his magnum, he stared at his magnum for a while. An idea slipped into his head, the question of it being a rational one or not would be an entirely different story.

"Stay here Captain!" John shouted as he ran over to a shot up but still functional squad car.

"Brown! What the hell are you doing!?" The Captain shouted. John didn't pay any mind, luckily the keys were left inside, he simply turned the ignition, stomping on the gas. The car whizzed pass the barricaded officers. The Major carefully made her way over to the Captain, pressing her back against the Squad car.

"Captain Brick, what is he doing?" She asked in disblelief.

"Something stupid!" The Captain answered in irritation, continuing to return fire. John began to drive towards the helicopter. Making sure to hit a good number of terrorists of coarse some blood got onto the windshield. John simply turned on the squad car's wipers, keeping the speed high. He finally saw that he was almost underneath the helicopter. His eyes darted until he finally saw what he was looking for, a lamp post. He headed straight towards it, he tried opening the driver's side door to jump out, but it wouldn't budge. John cursed as he saw that the lamp post was getting dangerously near.

"This is a bad idea!" He shouted through his teeth as he gritted them. He then rammed the driver's side door with his shoulder, forcing it open, he flew out of the car, rolling onto the ground. The Squad car continued full speed towards the lamp post. It finally rammed into it with a loud crash. The lamp post lurched over, slowly falling on it's side towards the helicopter. The Terrorists on the helicopter quickly take note, trying to fly out of the way, but to no avail. The lamp post hit the helicopter with full force, the propellers ground against the metal, it then began to plummet to the ground. John looked up, his eyes went wide, getting to his feet, gripping his magnum, he began to run as fast as he could. It seemed to take hours as to what was really only a few minutes He stomped his feet onto the ground, making a long dive towards the police barricade. The other terrorists weren't so lucky, as they were either crushed by the helicopter or engulfed by the explosion soon afterwards. John felt the impact of the explosion, sending him flying, hitting a civilian car back first on the side.

John groaned, his glasses were cracked and crooked, his white collared shirt was dirty his some of his body was scratched, bruised or cut. He looked over at the bodies and inferno which surrounded the helicopter. He couldn't help but laugh rolling on his side while laying on the street.

"I don't believe this!" The Captain relied in his own slight chuckle. "How the hell did you pull that off?" John chuckled and held his ribs, sitting up, looking at the Captain and the Major who had walked over with them.

"You either have great skill, or great luck." The Major replied with a slight smile.

"Lucky shot.." John couldn't help but smirk, even he himself couldn't believe he took out a squad of terrorists and their helicopter with a lamp post. He took a minute to take a slight breathe before getting to his feet, leaning against the civilian car he hit after the explosion.

"Can we please have an explanation?" John asked, adjusting his cracked glasses.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you here." Motoko said plainly. John was just about to protest when Motoko cut him off. "However, if you choose to follow me back to my headquarters, I will be able to explain everything in depth as I have explained to your Captain."

"You mean go to Japan?" John asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just to get an explanation?"

Motoko paused a moment before answering. "John, you actually play a larger role in this than you realize, if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have come here personally. My Team is waiting at a rendezvous point. Know that if you follow me, what we went through here is only the beginning." With that, Motoko turned around, making her way through the crowd of officers checking damage and checking for injured. John looked over at The Captain.

"Hey, you heard the Major, go on, i'll be sure to transfer your credentials over there." The Captain said, motioning for him to follow Motoko with his head. John chuckled and sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have got up this morning.." He shook his head with a smile before turning around, rushing over to Motoko, walking beside her once caught up.

"I see you've decided Detective." She replied, still facing forward, walking towards the rendezvous point.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get out of the country, besides, I wouldn't get any sleep wondering sleep if I didn't figure out what this is all about." With another light chuckle John continued to follow Motoko.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
